Playing House
by Saba Shiekh
Summary: Sasuke enslaved Sakura to get rid of his loneliness and feel like home, because she was his only home. Sasuke's perspective about playing house with Sakura.
1. Chapter 1: Back to Home

Hey guys! This chapter is held place after the fight between Uchiha's brothers, Tobi told everything to Sasuke, but he didn't join him and the effect of the death of his brother and the truth behind his act are alive in his mind. I hope, you'll like this fic.

* * *

 **Love begins by taking care of the closest ones - the ones at home.**

 **Mother Teresa**

* * *

 **Chapter: Back to Home**

* * *

Konoha had the same day ever, after Pain's attack, the village was reconstructed. The horizon of sky was changing slightly. The signs of summer were leaving the sky. While the cold breeze was ruling over the atmosphere to make people know about the harshness of winter.

He saw his hometown with empty eyes.

"What is village?"

"What's the meaning to be shinobi?"

And..

"What is home?"

Home? This seemed foreign word to him. He was long ago forgot about any place like, which made him feel home.

The flash of pink passed through his mind, but he only ignored the innuendo.

In his whole childhood, he had been living to think about his brother. Tried to gain his attention first and his father later. He lived a childhood being his brother's shadow.

And one day, he got the approval of his father and after few days, the idol of his brother was also broken in front of him, when he killed their parents in front of him, only to examine his power?

The admiration, affection, love for his brother, everything left his heart at that moment. Only one thing remained-hatred.

His late childhood and adolescent were spent cropping his hatred and following the victim of his hatred. And once he fulfilled the duty of his vendetta. He got to know that everything, he was following blindly was nothing but mirage.

When Tobi told him about his brother's sacrifice, he didn't response to anything. Tobi wanted him to join Akatsuki, his brother wanted him to be a hero of village and protect their home. But he...

He wanted nothing else, just feel home.

But he didn't want to go his village or serve those ungrateful people. So, he decided to go his home, without informing anyone about his present in Leaf.

He was standing in front of Uchiha district, the main house was few steps away from him.

Uchiha district was away from the main village and because of isolation of years, he expected no ones presence there.

The evident of Pain's attack was also there, but it wasn't worst like outside's village. Though, no one was living there, so none of village's enemy needed to assault this isolate place. He thought and went toward his destination. His home.

His heart beat in a strange way and his breathing was gimmick. It was really inscrutable experience for him. The nebulous of emotions were making home in his heart, when he opened the gate of main house.

"Kaa-san! I'm home.." The words left his lips innately and he felt tear in his eyes. He felt the walls of his home were howling at him sardonically. His knees gave in and now, he was crying like a baby, who got separated from his mother.

"I'm a failure... Just a failure" he shrieked to answer the taunting of walls of his home.

The myriad of emotions were drowning in his heart and the pang of regret was stinging to his soul.

"I dilapidated everything... I spoilt every chance..." His shrieks were turned into sobbing, "every chance to restore my family and reconstruct my home" the sobbing was stopped and he saw his home with a little bit clear eyes.

The hollowness was washed away with his tears. He stood up on his feet, katana was still in his hand, but he didn't need to kill anyone, anymore.

He went toward switch of veranda, he didn't know that the electricity was still present in the home or not.

But, surprisingly, it was.

He switched on the lights of his home without the care of anyone's infiltration.

He would deal with anyone, now he just wanted his home, nothing else.

The first thing, he noticed after switching on the light of his house was neatness of the place.

Though, his mother kept the place clean but it was amazing to see that there was no dust on the floor and furniture.

It wasn't looking like new, but it seemed like someone was taking care of the place. But who? He didn't know yet, but he will be soon.

He decided to pay visit to his parents first and his feet urged towards the room of his parent.

His heart did once again strange things to him, when he was opening the door of his parents room.

For a moment, he felt heart attack. It was shocking sight in front of him.

His parents room was not what he left few years ago.

He didn't step inside the place, after the time of massacre but he knew the setting and scenario of the room at the back of his mind. But it was not what he expected.

He stepped inside hesitantly, the dim light of candles were illuminating the room. The pictures of his mother and father were staring at him. Part of blood was covered with the clean mat, which he knew that was not part of this room or house and it looked new.

The light fragrance of frankincense was felt in the air of the room serenely. On the table, the pictures of his mother and father were kept proudly and the stale privet gorse was cocooned around the pictures. He touched the flower, it wasn't stale more than one day. He throttled for a moment. Someone was there, someone was must there to do these things in his home. He didn't know who he was! But one thing was clear that intruder's intention was not wrong.

* * *

He didn't know, how much time had passed, the scarlet color of sky was turning into pink hues of sunset, which reminded him intensely to certain someone. Which reminded him of something like home.

He was staring outside of his window from last few moments with hollowness. His heart was completely numb to see the shrine in his parent's room. The guilt was still there but the emptiness of his heart was numbing the regret and ache of his heart. Someone did for his home and his parents, what was his responsibility. He was ashamed on himself but also he was numbed by the intricate incidents of last few days. First, the bitter truth about the innocence of his brother, then the strange intruder. Everything made him realize, how much a failure of him.

But the numbness and hollowness were there, till the last, bloody tap on his forehead by his brother.

The horizon of sky was turning into mauve and the hue of lights were devoured by the murkiness of twilight.

Suddenly, he felt someone in the house. It must be that intruder. For revealing the truth behind shrine, he already masked his chakra.

"I'm home..." The chirping voice of a girl touched his eardrum, it was new for his senses but still familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint the voice.

He gracefully got down from his bed, then his feet were on the staircase.

He heard the voice of opening gate and soft mumble, which he didn't understand.

He went downstairs and his feet followed the trace of intruder.

Instead of going inside the shrine, he hid himself in the dark corner outside the room to listen what was intruder speaking?

"Oji-san, Obaa-san! Sorry for late arrival, I was busy in hospital, because of Pain's attack, there are many patients and I'm busy like hell" her voice was turned into exclamation at the end.

"But see, what I brought for you"

He didn't understand what she brought, but he wished, he could see.

"I found his photo in Bingo book and I framed it. Now, your one son is there"

Son? Realization swept in his mind, it was photo of Itachi.

"Itachi-san! I hope, you'll be happy with your parents and I hope, you forgave us and I also hope..." Her voice went low-"I also hope, your brother will come soon there"

He felt her voice at the verge of tears.

"You know, I learnt new dish today from my Kaa-san and I also helped my father in his shop, though it is very hard to take out time for my both parents, yes! I consider you my parents as well...but after the infinite tsukuyumi of that mask man, I left taking my parents as for granted. So, I took responsibility of both as a daughter of my parents as well as yours. I helped Naruto to make his parents, so, it is fair to do this type of effort for Sasuke too.."

Realization washed over him. Yes! How could it be someone else, except his ex-teammate who was complete devotee to him.

But he didn't know that his love for him went to this extent.

"I don't know when Sasuke will come, but I'm trying to follow your will Itachi-san. Kakashi-sensei told me about everything about you. I know, I'm not strong like you, but my will of fire will follow yours"

Sasuke didn't know why but his heart was thumbing in his chest.

"Now, bade me goodbye, might be I'll not come for few days, because of preparation of war. But I'll come to you before leaving he Leaf, I promise" her tone held contentment and he envied on her, what she was doing now.

She came out from the room and suddenly Sasuke felt urge to hug her petite torso.

Suddenly her torso went fidget and she turned to him but darkness hid his presence.

"Who is there?" Her ninja instinct worked but he didn't give any clue to her.

She jerked her head and went toward the upstairs. He had guess about her intention.

She went to his room and he silently followed her. Many times, she tried to find hidden person but he was expert in hiding and deceiving and she was nothing mere a naive devotee.

She came to his bed and hugged his pillow, it was another painful sight for him to see her like this.

It took few moments for her to turn into from cheery girl to broken ragdoll.

There were no sobbing, no moans, even no any crying. Her tears were silently passing through the depth of her eyes to the path of cheeks. His Sharingan could see every detail of her face.

He didn't know, when she slept on his bed but he came to her, when he satisfied by her light snoring.

He brushed the hairs from her soft skin. Her face was still wet from silent cries and some of her tears were at the verge of her long eyelashes. The luminous of moon from his window was illuminating her features and his sharingan could make every details clearly.

She was beautiful, beautifully broken.

Suddenly the numbness of his heart washed away and the sweet warm took place instead of it.

Still, he didn't know what was love and her devotion to him. And what was her devotion to the village as a ninja. But he knew one thing now.

Yes! He knew now, what was home to be like.

He cupped her one cheek, she stirred for a moment but satisfied at his touch at the next. Like her skin was made for only for his touch. The innuendo was liked by him and he didn't know when his lips upward into a malicious smile.

Yes! She was his home and soon, very soon he would find his home in her.

That was a reason, when Sakura woke up next day, she found herself in shackles on her beloved's bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Debt of Love

Hey guys! Thanks for those, review, Though I got flames too, but it's okay. Dark story always faces flames, I already have experience in this filed. Those who follow and read the story, **NaruHina** , I don't know you'll write or not, but I want to make Sakura in IC, so, you can read why did she do this in this chapter, from Sakura's perspective. Though, I've decided to write from Sasuke's POV, but I think Sakura's POV also needed.

Except flames, **ILoveSxS, Guest** and especially **Lostblueheart 16** , thanks for your beautiful words of Encouragement.

Thank you and Happy New Year to everyone, I hope, this year brings happiness in all of ours life and a person like Itachi, also will also come in my life (wink).

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto.

* * *

 **"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul;**

 **that makes us reach for more,**

 **that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds.**

 **That's what I hope to give you forever."**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Debt of Love**

* * *

It was a long time, since she slept that peacefully. It was a third time, when she slept on the bed of her beloved. Firstly, when she got to know about Orochimaru's murder by Sasuke, she wasn't stupid. She knew, he wouldn't come but didn't know why but there was always hope in her heart and she was like a blind bat at the time of day, when it came to Sasuke. So, first time, she ambushed at his house.

It was bigger than her parents' home but eerie and alone were two words, which explained this place, perfectly. It wasn't felt right to infiltrate the house of ghost. The ghosts, whom she never knew. The ghosts, whom she felt her owns, she didn't know why.

"How Sasuke-kun came in his house" she thought and felt an ache in his heart.

"How do his parents feel? He never pray for them? There is no shrine, only smell of blood and terror" the new thought came in her mind.

She started to research about parents of Sasuke. His father was also prodigy like Itachi, while his mother was Chunin, but gave up her career after marriage.

As the apprentice of Hokage herself, she never faced difficulty to gather the data on anyone and it was the information about infamous Uchiha clan. She did easily exist their data but she didn't give air of her research to anyone.

She didn't know the power of love that time. She didn't know that a person was bound to a person, whom he loved. Either, he was a free person in free air. But he was bound, and the only person, who held his heart, was the only person who could have complete control over love-stuck person.

She didn't know, when she started to pay visit the Uchiha district frequently and as a result, she spontaneously started to feel relationship with the persons, who were blood and flesh of a person, who held her heart.

After returning from the infinite Tsukuyomi of that mask man, she started to realize, how it was lonely to live a life without parents. Naruto and she made shrine for Naruto's parents, then she first time realized that Sasuke didn't bother to do this type of effort for his parents, because of his hatred of only living family member of his family. And she was sure, Itachi did the same, because he was the reason behind everything.

So, she decided to do this effort herself.

"Do they miss someone to call them Tou-san, Kaa-san? What would Sasuke do, if he was there?" It was awkward, but she started to call them what Sasuke was calling them in the past.

It was her ritual to visit them and brought flower for them. Sometimes, she didn't make out, but she prayed for them.

She also started to give time to her parents after that incident. She felt ashamed to think that she would be a good friend, talented student and fulfill the duty of a lover, but didn't become a good daughter.

She promised to God, she would never take her parents as for granted and she realized in last few months that how it was like to be with family.

So, automatically, she did the same for parents of her beloved.

It was few days ago, when she got to know about the reality behind massacre and she was there when Sasuke killed Itachi, but she failed again to bring him.

It was a great failure, so she didn't stop herself to go on the bed of her love.

Though, it was long time, when Sasuke left sleeping on the bed, but she still felt his smell on it. Though, it was very light, even the nose of Kiba didn't able to comprehend, but the love gave her new talent. Love was strange thing and did strange things to its victims.

"Why? Why did he not come to us?" She didn't shriek, neither moan on the failure. She just flew out every tear, she did have for Sasuke.

She didn't know, when she fell asleep on his bed. Alarm of her mind awoke her. She saw outside the window, sun was arising from the horizontal of east. The sweet twilight of dawn was reflecting her eyes and making green, a light shade of bronze, like honey was caged into crystal ball.

"Oh! It is late.. I have to go her home to get ready for hospital"

Because of crowd of patients in hospital, she had to leave for hospital at the time of dawn.

She tried to move but suddenly she felt weight around her hands.

"What is this?"

She rose her hands in the dim light of dawn to see the reason of heaviness and her eyes went wide to see the reason.

Her hands were cladded in shackles. Both hands didn't bound with same shackle because she could easily move her hands, despite its weight.

She followed the shackles, its other edge was bound with the nails on the ground. It was also heavy, but she could take out them with her monstrous strength, but there was only one problem.

Her hands glowed green, she kept her hands on shackles and the green was vanished and she felt slightly drained of chakra.

She speculated shackles in dawn's luminous and she was proved right.

It was chakra shackles, as an apprentice of hokage, she knew about this chains, she should say weapon. It was used for those prisoners, whom chakra was needed but these shackles drain chakra of victim, whenever they decided to get rid of shackles. How much you resist, that much chakra you will lose to shackles untill you drain all chakra or die.

"Damn, damn... Damn" she practically shouted.

Who could do this? It was confirm, who did this to her, he or she needed her chakra intact but wanted to keep her bondage.

"Who could be?"

She was correct to feel someone's presence in the house.

"Who is there?" She yelled.

There was someone in the shadow, she could feel it and saw the glint of someone's eyes in the dark corner of the room.

She was stupid, stupid, stupid. She damn on herself and doubted her skill as a shinobi. How could she let her guards down?

"I said come outside" she shouted at the hidden person.

She didn't know, why but she felt her heart beat in a fast speed.

"You..." Her mouth shut before she could utter complete sense.

The dawn's scarlet and grayish hues making home on his features, which gave him eerie look.

"Sasuke..." It was a face of that person, whom she never expected in once in the million times to face in front of her in the situation like this.

"Won't you welcome me Sa-ku-ra?"

She didn't know why, but she felt chill ran into her spine with the sinister hiss of her name from the lips, whom she dreamt to kiss in her whole life.


	3. Chapter 3 Volcanic Heart

Hey guys! Thank you so much everyone for reading this. One more thing, usually readers think, it's weird for Sakura to call Sasuke's parents as hers. Well! It reminds me one incident. Once, I read the interview of my native language writer and many of her readers asked her about the beauty of heroine and she answered that she didn't even notice it. Her focus was on the story, how her unwanted engagement held because of her beauty but sometimes something is writer's mind and readers' attention was caught by something else. So, the same happened with me. It doesn't matter for me, what Sakura called Sasuke's parents, if you think it's weird, I can change it, because my main focus is not on the trivial thing like this. Well! Again thank you so much for everything and for Sasuke's psyche in this chapter, we all know, he started to loss himself after the revelation of massacre and Itachi's death. In my universe, instead of joining Akatsuki, he is obsessed to gain his home again. At the end please review, Any kind of criticism will be welcomed, becaue it would help me to make this story better for it.

* * *

 **If your heart is a volcano, how shall you expect flowers to bloom?**

 **Khalil Gibran**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Volcanic Heart**

* * *

Why did he not see this thing before?

Sasuke Uchiha was always aware about the opportunity laying ahead of him. But he was blind by his vengeance.

He remembered the promise, she did to him before he left her on that cold bench of Konoha.

He wondered, what it would like to accept her offer and stayed at village. Stayed with her.

After all, the effort he did to chase and kill his brother was completely futile.

So, what would it feel like to stay at home.

What would be the reaction of his parents on his decision, to stay with Sakura?

He wondered, but didn't get idea, what it would be like it?

He caressed the sleeping cheek of Sakura, but one thing he was sure, the fragile girl, laying on his bed, made sure to keep her promise and made her happy.

Happy...? He paused.

What it would be like happy?

In his whole life, he never thought about happiness. Before, massacre, he never thought about the vulnerable feeling like happiness because he was happy innately and he didn't bother to filled this transient thing into his fists to save it, from slipping from his grip.

But what happened? If he try to filled his transient happiness in his container to save it. Then, what it would be saved? Or even, was he right to wish this type of thing?

No, Uchiha never wished unapproachable things, if they, they would wish something, they would acquire it, wether on the price of their life.

It's what Itachi did,

It's what he was doing by chasing his vengeance.

But, now there he was!

Wish granted,

Successful but still empty handed.

He always thought, he would be died after the epic battle with his brother. But he was a very well alive on his room, watching pinkett on his bed, soundly sleeping and he envied on her slumber at the moment.

His hands moved from the cold floor and kept on his chest, where was his heart located. No matter, how matter iconic the situation was! But he wanted to feel his heart and made sure, he was very much alive.

He felt the beat of his injured heart. It was slow, shallow but it existed and he didn't understand what should he do to it.

He looked the pinkette again and the question again arose in his mind. What it would be like to stay beside her?

He crept on the floor to approach the girl on his bed.

There was the trace of dry tears on her face still. It was amazed to see someone else in his ghost house, other than him and the voice of howling wild dogs.

She was very much alive in front of him. But there was huge difference between to him as an alive person and to her. He knew, there would be huge difference between the two heartbeats of them. She was like spring and his heart was volcano and flower never bloom under the care of fire.

But still he wanted to feel her heart and hear what it would it be like to listen another heartbeat rather than him. What the tone and melody of her heartbeat like? But her small chest was covered under her elbows. Sasuke's eyes lingered on her chest. The view of cleavage was clear in front of his eyes. The pressure of her elbows were making it clear for him.

Unintentionally, Sasuke damp his lips.

He didn't know, but had a guess, what it would be like to stay with her. There would be lots of soft whispers, impatient grunts, pleasurable moans, tightened fists on bed... He stopped his train of thought.

As a virgin, his knowledge was very vast on this type of thing, courtesy to Sound and Orochimaru.

There was many whore came to Sound hideout, Orochimaru thought it was good for releasing tension and anxiety. He offered Sasuke many times but he didn't the one to stoop so low to sleep with whore.

Beside it, he knew that Orochimaru wanted him to produce Uchiha heir, so that he could get other Sharingan. But, Sasuke was not interested and always at the time of thinking about this type of things, the flash of pink and emeralds came in front of his eyes, he didn't know why.

Beside it, the Sound Shinobis were shamelessly did this type of activities openly. So, he witnessed many intimate scenes in front of him and damn on his teenage hormones. He pretended, he didn't care and passed next to them indifferently but he knew, this type of scenes took its toll on him. Even, he did masturbated many times to release himself. Those were also incidents, when he felt his pink haired teammate under him but he kept his cool face intact in front of anyone.

He didn't realize, he released taking her name after encountering first time with her in Sound base.

Now, she was in front of him, sleeping on his bed, hugging his pillow to feel his scent on it.

What it would be like, if he made her feel his scent in reality? He wondered again.

But it wasn't the only physical need, he had for her.

She did for him, what he didn't able to do. He was in debt of her, what he did for his family and home.

And what it would be better than making her his home.

A very permanent home, who would never dare to leave his side.

Yes! He knew, she was healer and many people needed her outside his home. Correct it, outside their home.

But, those people had many others to do the work, he needed her and he would take her a complete whole, without the innuendo of sharing her inch with anyone else.

Yes! He was selfish and let it be.

In his while life, he didn't think about happiness and drowned in his melancholy, away from his home.

Now, he wanted to take his part of happiness and return to his home, which was laying next to him.

And it was his birth right as an Uchiha, to take what was rightfully his and only his. And he also wasn't ashamed of it.

As much he knew Sakura, he knew, either she would protest and try to make his life like hell. Or became a putty under his hands and broke down during the process.

He knew, either this or that, this would be painful for both of them.

Both of them, would be break many times and collect their pieces many times too. It would be much painful than he thought, but still Sasuke Uchiha was used to the pain. Now, his life was feeling empty without the feeling of pain. And it was also, he wanted to share this pain with someone else, who claimed her devotion to him.

He grunted in pleasure to think about it. To think about the shock face of her and the time, when he would break her and him again and again and again. He knew, his corrupted heart will not gain any peace from this act. But who need peace, when one could get pleasurable pain from it? He knew, he sounded like sadomasochistic, because he knew,

We all are sadomasochistic, if not physically then certainly emotionally. Aren't we?

* * *

Thanks for reading, from next chapter, the real story will be proceed.


	4. Chapter 4 Our love is annoying

**"At every moment of our lives, we all have one foot in a fairy tale and the other in the abyss."**  
 **― Paulo Coelho**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Our story is annoying**

* * *

The scarlet hues of dawn were making house on the head of Sakura, her pink shade mingled with orange scars of dawn perfectly. Making it, red, crimson... Crimson like a blood, deep, deep blood.

Sasuke was always the admirer of nights. The deep, deep blues of nights which made black... Pitch black like him, like his heart.

But first time in his life, if dawn has this type of red blooded shade, then he liked the first ray of sun.

He took the view in front of him considerably. Her beautiful, slender wrists were bounded by the shackles which he borrowed from his elder brother's wardrobe. No matter, how much sincere and loving, his brother was! He was a tyrant for his enemies.. For their enemies.

Or he just made the facet of tyrant to live a fake horrible life to intimidate their enemies.

Sasuke didn't realize, the ache in his chest increased while the thoughts of his brother. The snake inside of him, one again pumped its poison in his heart.

"Damn, damn... Damn"

He heard her clear curses and he liked the voice, didn't know why.

Her green, green eyes tried to look at the dark side of his room. He was in shadow. He was a shadow. So, he didn't reveal himself yet and looked at her green eyes. The streaks of scarlet reflected in her green ones, making it lunatic blue, the shade of sky, the shade of night and the shade of darkness.

"Who is there?" She yelled.

Sasuke decided to deign her request and revealed himself to her.

His footsteps were small and silent and pernicious. Like a predator in the dark forest. Like a vampire in front of benign damsel.

He didn't know why, but his heart was doing strange things to him at the thought to confront Sakura. He was.. gooey and..excited. Both strange things to Uchiha but both feelings he had in Uchiha's way.

In a dark way.

"I said come outside" she shouted at him again.

His eyes glinted with pitch dark excitement.

"You..." Her mouth shut before she could utter complete sentence.

Her eyes widened, her features contorted in the beautiful twist of emotions.

The look on her face was not new to her, he saw, remembered, scrutinized this view many times before.

"Sasuke.." It was euphoria to listen his name from her trembling, kissable mouth.

He knew, he had always this effect on her and he always would have. The thought was enough to create new vim inside of him.

"Won't you welcome me Sa-ku-ra?" He uttered her name like a sacred words of witchcraft. Slow, but very clear to listen.

She opened her lips to say something but shut it at the next moment.

Sasuke was disappointed by her reaction.

No hug.. No touch. No welcome. Even, no cuss about his actions.

Utterly silence and confusion.

He waited for a moment patiently for her reaction but there was none except the slight scowl on her brows and trembling of her lips.

He wished, she would stop the thrilling movement of her lips to stop the dark excitement of his heart. If, it was still presented there.

Black coals of his eyes silently bled red and the movement of her lips become more prominent.

The snake inside of him hissed with pleasure and...pain. It pumped little bit more poison to make his purplish bruise heart to darken more and more.

He waited for another moment and another and another.

Trembling was stopped; eyes narrowed at him once again which made him scowl.

Why was not there any warmth in her reaction? Homes were always meant to give warmth of its residents. Then, why were neutral expression on her face for him or confusing. Homes were made to recognize its residents at the back of their mind. Then, why there was confused evident in those green, green, nightly green eyes.

She looked at him once again. The sun behind the window, rise a bit more, was clearing the view of them for each other, to scrutinize...to ogle.

Her eyes roamed on his body thoughtfully, it wasn't like old times, when her eyes drunk the view of his body.

This time, her eyes scrutinized his body like a professional. Like professional cop did with their prisoner or criminal. He didn't like the innuendo and irritation built inside of him.

The snake inside of him hissed again, this time with pain and impatient.

"I made breakfast, come outside"

His blood red eyes saw flicker of her eyes and confusion arose. But he averted his body's direction to see more. Already, trembling of her lips and confusion between her brows ailed him enough.

Homes shouldn't be like this. Homes were made to welcome.

He was absent for long time to make his home to forget about him and he was now...changed.

His home..his Sakura knew the very different Sasuke. The one, whose lips upturned at the idiotic behavior of Naruto and caring and loving eyes of her. But he was careful enough to hide the slight movement of his lips. The one Sasuke, who was not completely crazy or cold like this. Just a...lonely child.

The lonely child inside of him was still alive within him. But it was caged within the deep valley of his dark and black heart. And the poisonous snake was warden of this child.

"Kai.." The small murmur of Sakura reached to his eardrums and the slight smirk made home on his sinfully beautiful lips.

"There is no need to waste your effort.." He turned towards his ragdoll.

She was kneeling on his bed; the sick smell of his bed was still presented there, despite the fresh smell of Sakura.

He kneeled near to her. His tiny bed for the eight years body was insufficient for both adult shinobi. She shrieked in herself and he liked the action.

He took her small hand in his big ones and put it on his cold, pale cheek.

"I'm very real" his whisper was soft and touched her cheeks like a waft.

The dawn outside of his...their window turned into a very bright morning. He didn't like this kind of brightness but he thought, he could tolerate this brightness for a moment. After all, homes were always like this. Bright and colorful.

Her eyes widened for moment on his action.

"You..ca..nt..be.." Her words were broken like a glass, but her voice was not.

Sasuke knew everyone who knew him, knew the fact that he didn't like to be touched. But no one ever noticed how peaceful he was at the touch of a certain pinkette. The pink haired maiden of his academy was exceptional. The pink haired maiden of her team was always an exceptional.

He sighed deeply and rubbed her hand on his cheek very lightly. The slight rub sent shiver in his spine. The snake inside of him hissed in pleasure.

"I'm your Sasuke, Sakura" the word "your" was emphasized by him and the two emeralds widened for a brief second. He saw, how at the same time, the tears and determination shined in her eyes. He liked it, he would never say but he really liked it.

"No...no..you can't be Sasuke-kun..." She tried to pull off her hand in his grip but he tightened the grip more. The shackle in her wrists rattled but the voice was jingle for him.

"LET ME GO" she shouted and her endeavors of getting away from him increased.

For a moment, he waited patiently for her to accept defeat but she was Sakura and she was stubborn. This quality was new for him but he liked it. He didn't know, but he liked every annoying quality of her.

"I said, let me go, you jerk," her struggle was continued. It amused him for a moment, but then his patient was started to wan.

"Stop it Sakura"

No response.

"I SAID,"

No response.

"STOP It.

He said in his most cold voice but still there was no response.

He lost his patience and jerked her hands in his.

"You're annoying me Sakura".

Now, response came.

The eyes widened but more than a brief second. The rain started in those soft grasses of the eyes.

Now, rain poured down from those alabaster curves of her cheeks like a waterfall.

He was never a lover of nature, but in Sakura, everything was symbolized to the nature. To the earth. To the home.

His tears touched his heart, and then his soul and he did not like the feelings.

In this world, only Sakura could make him feel like that. That's why, she was annoying.

She was annoyingly annoying to him.

Her vibrant pink hairs, how much he hated pink at the same time, admired the color. Her green green eyes reminded him of the fresh leaves of the morning with the dew drops. In this time, she had lots of drew drops on those fresh leaves. Her soft, creamy skin which made him imagines weird things.

She was annoying, because she was the only one who made him...guilty. Made him guilty for leaving her on that cold bench.

She was annoying like hell but still she was his annoyance.

"SASUKE-KUN.." The kun was back.

The very benign happiness arose in his heart without his knowledge and his lips twitched upward.

The struggle was over and both soft, soft hands were circled around his neck, her forehead on his shoulder and those dew drops were soaking his shirt, near his heart.

He felt strange things.

She was a walking annoyance.

"Sasuke-kun, you're back" her voice had shiver of happiness and he liked it.

"Tch, annoying". She was still annoying and naive.

At least, when it came to him, she became like this. And he literary did not have any problem to this.

He wanted her to be remained like this. Because, this is the only thing which made him...alive.

Beside it, he knew one thing, if anyone ever tried to write the story of him and her. Sasuke and Sakura. The word "annoying" was inevitable like "once upon a time" in the fairytales.

His touch made his snake seethed in pleasure and...annoyance.

He knew, their story was never like a fairytale. There story was just...annoying. Bothering, beating but alive like a heart. Nothing like a fairytale. But dark like a night and real like a reality.

* * *

sorry guys for late update. I hope, you enjoy it. must tell me, either you like it or not.


	5. Chapter 5: In Dusk, Blind to Dawn

Hey Guys! sorry for late update. SaYwHaT, Thanks for the review. For you and every other silent reader, who thought about the behavior of Sakura as the puppy dog, I would like to clear it that it was only natural reaction from her which she has found after finding the man of her heart. Actually, when I ended the last chapter, I have expected this type of reaction, because of the hug scene. Well, I will make Sakura little bit tactician than lap-dog, who examines the situation and take action. Though, this is all based on Sasuke's POV, so you will see her through his eyes. But of course, I do not want to make both of them OOC, just tell me, if you find them OOC. Thanks for reading guys.

Disclaimer: Do I really own?

* * *

 **It is while you are patiently toiling at the little tasks of life that the meaning and shape of the great whole of life dawn on you.**

 **Phillips Brooks**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: In Dusk, Blind to Dawn**

* * *

The color of dawn was subsided and the orange hues of weak sunlight illuminated Sakura's face; making her pink hair light shade of blue. That sudden feeling made her to hug him, the same sudden feelings made her to depart from him.

The expression of her eyes had changed; from loved to confuse, from sad to angry.

She looked at the shackles in her wrists and to him.

"Why?" Her face was still soaked with her salty tears, but there was no trembling in her voice.

Sasuke admitted that he was marveled by the changing of Sakura's mood in an instant. He was confused by her behavior, but his face was as usual blank. For some people, Uchiha Sasuke was an emotionless person, but in reality, he had emotions like any other normal person, but years of training made him to hide his inner commotion expertly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" This time her voice was louder than before. He never heard this loud voice of her-cut it- he never heard this type of tone of her for him.

For her, she was always like a lost puppy, always ready for his attention. But this Sakura was different.

Her eyes narrowed and her ever-green eyes synchronized their surrounding keenly.

He did not answer, face still blank. She also did not wait for his answer and glowed her hands in green.

Sasuke looked in amazement that shackle did not devour her green chakra, this meant, it was the healing chakra. Shackles only made for absorbing the blue chakra which used for killing, not healing.

It was amazing for Sasuke to look to those green hands. He never watched healing chakra that closely. Kobuto tried to heal him several times, but his chakra was suffocating that he did not allow him to heal him. Karin was exceptional, he needed her, but she did not have that beautiful green chakra like those green, green eyes which haunted his dream many nights.

Those green-glowing hands touched his chest, then stomach, arms and so on... He was not injured severally and there were some minor bruises which he got from morning training. Those scars in his hands vanished, when her green hands touched them; he watched in awe but said nothing else.

The glowing sun was rising with its regal glory and Sasuke started to feel hot suddenly, but did not understand why the morning sun had lots of heat, though her chakra was warm and welcoming like her but he knew, it was not a reason of his body heat.

It took a few moments for Sakura to do her work and she looked up at him. In his eyes and he realized that she was shorter than him and within his twisted mind, he liked her petite form.

"You're not injured" it was more a statement than a question but he already knew.

"I know.." This time, he deigned her answer.

Her expression had changed again; from confusion to rage.

"Then why?"

He rose his eyebrow.

The birds were chirping outside the window, giving the signal of morning to everyone. The one thing which Leaf had was its forest and the life under it. And those were the things which made Leaf...alive.

But Sasuke thought, the eyes in front of him, which was same like new born leaf; pure and beautiful were the only thing which made him alive.

"Why are these chains on my wrists? What is this Sasuke?" Her lips were moving in a way, which made the snake inside of him seethe and for a moment, Sasuke felt himself deaf.

"I have heard, you've joined Akatsuki..so, tell me Sasuke, what is this? Does Akatsuki tell you to capture me?" She paused, "For alluring Naruto?" This time, her eyebrows knitted and the deep sadness reside in those green orbs at the name of their blond teammate.

Did something happen to him? He thought.

Was there something going on between them? It could be possible, he was far from home for a long time. Naruto had been always behind her and might be, she also started to reciprocate.

Another thought came into his mind, he did not like it. The snake inside of him hissed with pain and left his poison in his heart to make it deeper. The bluish purple poison splayed on the walls of his heart and made it darker than before.

He did not like it. Sakura claimed for her undying love for him and he would never forgive her, if she broke her promise.

Yes, he would make her fall for him again and forget any man, she had in her life in this period.

The notion made his trembling heart calm and the snake inside of him also rested for a bit.

"I'm asking you something, ANSWER ME SASUKE!" This time she punched his shoulder to make him listen her. Though, it was not too hard, but he was sure, there would be a bruise after this. She was strong; he approved.

" Stop being annoying Sakura! I don't join Akatsuki" he answered in his calm voice.

Her eyes synchronized his face again, weigh his words, examined his face expression, then her face's spontaneous little nod conformed that she believed in his words.

"Then why?" How stubborn she was.

He stood from his bed and turned towards the gate.

"ANSWER ME SASUKE" she shouted again.

"Tsk.. Come outside for the breakfast Sakura"

Though, his back was to her, but he could imagine her wide eyes on his answer. He knew, she wanted answer desperately. She came out from the any possible scenario which helped her to solve the mystery "Why-Uchiha-Sasuke-chained-Haruno-Sakura?" She was undoubtedly most intelligent student in his batch, indeed after Shikamaru, but he was too lazy to prove his worth in class. So, Sasuke always considered her most intelligent and he knew, she would solve this mystery soon. Moreover, he wanted her to solve this mystery, because he himself did not even have a clear answer of her question.

* * *

At the age of eight, his family was snatched from him by not the wish of God, but a conspiracy of his own village and deeds of his own keens.

Sasuke was blind, self-centered person who loved to drown in his own pity. Yes, the trauma was big and somehow hilarious. But, wasn't it a common thing in the ninja world? Many people lost their loved ones in the wars and the battle and the missions and by suicide. This was the ninja world, death was inevitable, pain was the fact.

If he looked at his surrounding, there was many Sasuke, more hurt than him, had bigger pain than his. But, he was selfish and self-centered and blind and deaf and senseless; he was everything which deepened his revenge and hatred and blow the small light inside of him.

There was Naruto, same as him. His first teacher; Iruka also lived an orphan life. Then, there was Kakashi, he also had no one. Even, his Hokage; Tsunade Senju did not have any single Senju for her there. He read, Senju and Uchiha were long rivals, he thought that now calculation was equal.

He never examined their situation, their misery. They were also alone and miserable and lonely and hurt but they were living with smile...with a very bright smile.

He was blind, he was jealous who envied their goofy grins, but did not understand their inner commotion, their struggling to hold the light and fighting with their darkness.

Uchiha Sasuke was coward, the every person, he loathed was better than him. Uchiha Sasuke was weak, he chose the easy path. He led darkness to devour him and did not struggle for the light for once.

Though, his light had grown once, when team 7 had come into his life.

Firstly, they were annoying but slowly, he started to accept them.

And amazingly, he realized that they were similar to his real family.

There was Kakashi, though his father's personality and his were totally different, but the feelings inside of Sasuke for both persons was same. He wanted approval of his sensei like he wanted his father's. He wanted him to be proud of him, like he wanted for his father. So, the rivalry between him and Naruto deepened to prove their sensei who was best ninja. Naruto and he were like brothers, he was not like Itachi though, but there was feelings of surpassing him the same as he felt for Itachi.

And there was Sakura; warm and welcoming like his mother. Always caring for three of them. Though, Naruto always became victim of her rage and his mother was never going to punch him like that. But he always behaved and he always thought Naruto deserved her punch. (it made him feel wicked happiness).

But, it was not motherly love or whatever was inside of him, he felt for Sakura. There were small glances between them, which made his heart clench for a touch. Though, he experienced her hugs here and there, which always made him calm, but still he wondered sometimes, how it would feel like to touch those porcelain skin of her.

The feelings deepened, when he first time orgasmed after witnessing her in Orochimaru's lair. He started to like her skin, when he awakened after his "death" on the bridge in the Land of Wave, when her face was washed with her tears, she looked like an angel for him.

He started to like her skin from that day. But it was not the softness he liked her skin for. It was its color.

For him, the complexion of Sakura was always unique. Usually the Uchiha women were usually pale or if they trained too much, their complexion turned into Naruto-like-tan but her complexion was different. She was not too pale like him or tan like Naruto. She was just . ... .beautiful in her own way.

Her complexion was not milky but the color in which milk boiled a little too long. In a way, like someone sprinkle the pinch of saffron in the milk.

The complexion, which always made him want to touch it. So, the feelings of Uchiha Sasuke for Haruno Sakura was not like he held for his mother. But the one thing was same for the both. Both were warm and welcoming and both made him feel like...home.

* * *

I hope, You enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: His Firefly in Dark Night

Hey Guys! Sorry for late update. Thank you for everyone, who reviews, favourites and follows the story and thanks for silent readers too.

Disclaimer: I off course do not own Naruto

* * *

 **Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that.**

 **Martin Luther King, Jr.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: His Firefly in Dark Night**

* * *

It took only few minutes for Sakura to come in the dining room and sat beside Sasuke.

Her expression was telling him that she was enraged but somehow calmed herself; the rationality came over on her rage.

The sound of birds are far from them. Sasuke's room was opened behind the forest, which was still alive by the training grounds of young ninjas of Konoha. However, the front of the mansion was in front of the Uchiha compound, where only ghosts live and the dry blood of dead was breathing in air. Even, the chirping birds of Leaf stayed away from the debacle, formidable and curse place. How the flower of Leaf was doing the place like this? He wondered, but did not say anything.

He noticed Sakura, her hairs were unruly, but face was fresh. The droplet of her fresh face wash was now, sliding on her nape. Sasuke gulped to see the act of the droplets of water. She indeed, did not bother to dry her face, after washing it. Her eyes were also wet; Sasuke was not sure, it was because of her attempt of washing face or she was crying in a few moment, in which he left. He did not like latter innuendo.

After playing with her spoon for a few more moments, she left her soup.

He looked for a moment on her face, then an almost full bowl of miso soup. There was a rule in his home that no one was allowed to left the meal in half. If they did not feel like eating more, they should take a small portion. Though, he served to her, but still, she was a part of his home and she should follow the rules.

"Finish your meal Sakura", he commanded softly.

Sakura stared at him. The curiosity was still dancing in her eyes, though, she did not ask any question.

"I do not feel like eating," she answered plainly.

Sasuke pressed his lips for a moment. He did not want to push her, he also did not want to break the rules. He was not landlord; though, he owned this place and had a good amount of money with him. But, his property was laid in the hands of Hokage and he did not think that she would happily transfer his property to him, so that, he could chain her apprentice for life time.

But, he did not have intention of chaining her for a life time. Indeed, he would unchain her as soon as he would be confirmed that she would always be his home and without any protest, would live by his side. Until, he was confirmed that she was his only, his home. Until, she would take the vow to stay by his side in good and in bad, in sickness and health. When, once she won his trust, she would be free from his chains, but not from him. He wanted her to be his. Not only in this life, but also in afterlife. No matter, if he dragged her to the hell with him for this purpose.

Uchiha Sasuke smirked to himself by thinking about him, Sakura and eternity and hell.

Sakura looked him smirking by himself. Before, she could ask something from him. He moved his chair near to her and touched the bowl. It was still hot.

He held the spoon and urged it towards her mouth. Her mouth gaped to see strange scene in front of him and Sasuke took advantage of it and shoved the soup filled spoon in her mouth. Her eyes widened again and she chocked again.

"What...th..the.. he.. hell?" She said during the fit of coughs.

The snake inside of him, panicked. It seethed again and again. He wanted to make her feel safe and good. Why did she react like this.

"It is not the way of feeding someone Sasuke-kun" her response by seeing his panic expression was spontaneous.

"How could I know that?" His expression was once again blank and voice plain.

The situation was ironic for Sakura and even, in the situation like this, she giggled lightly.

Something warm resided inside of him after seeing the view in front of him. Her giggling style was the same as their genin days. Her hands were in front of her mouth, while her mouth formed a giggle without showing much of her teeth; simultaneously, clumsy but graceful.

After few seconds of giggling, Sakura stopped and wiped the light drop of tear from her left eye.

She took the spoonful of soup and neared it to Sasuke's mouth.

"Open your mouth Sasuke-kun" she instructed lightly. He did, what she said. She slightly titled the spoon, which helped pouring the meal in his mouth. A light drop of soup was on his lips, she found no napkin. So, she lightly brushed her thumb to wipe the drop from his mouth.

"Like this," she smiled innocently.

Oblivious to her, her innocent act made commotion inside of Sasuke. The snake once again was awaken and creeping on the wall of his heart. The small child in the cage smiled via seeing her motherly smile.

The child wanted to smile her back and wanted to show that he appreciate her act and of course wanted more in near future. However, the snake wanted to devour that beautiful smile of her.

Sasuke found himself stuck between snake and a child.

But of course, the child was weak and feeble and caged. While, snake was powerful and evil and free.

He titled his head and reached for Sakura's lips to capture in his. But, Sakura was not ninja for nothing and pushed him aside, before he did what he wanted to do.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Her expression was not enraged but there was light steak of fury in her eyes, while there was also a little fluster on her face which showed that his act impacted on her.

"It is not what you always wanted?" He asked haughtily.

The slight blush crept to her neck but she controlled her furious emotions abruptly. Sakura was not the same, what he left behind. He thought.

"Yes, it was..." She paused, "It is what I wanted or still want... from the start but it is not what you are giving me",

Sasuke did not understand her completely.

Might be, there was some confusion on his face, which urged her to explain further or she simply understood him, he did not know.

"I mean to say Sasuke, I am not the Sakura who was lost puppy, following you everywhere. I am not your fan girl anymore. That girl fell, when I saw you on bridge during our mission in Wave, that girl died, when I cut my hairs and fought for protecting you and Naruto and I have buried that girl, when I sensed that you will leave for power and she..." She damped her lips and Sasuke was listening intently without giving any expression on his face. She continued again, "she is long vanished and lost. Even, the dead body of that girl is nowhere in me, when I have faced you in that snake's lair"

It meant, she did not love Sasuke. The consequence of her words were hilarious in the mind of Sasuke. Though, his face did not show any expression, but his inner commotion was taking its toll on him.

No, it was not right. The only thing in this world, Sasuke had, was this girl who lost inside of the girl in front of him.

No, the only person, Sasuke could always claim was her. She was the only light, he had in his darkness. Indeed, he still cared about Naruto and Kakashi, (though, he never would admit this fact) but, they were not his. She was only. They were not forgiven and motherly like Sakura.

He did not like this. His fists were clenched, so as his jaw to listen it.

Sakura sensed the tension in his body. She was medic for nothing.

And immediately, before he reached in other way around, Sakura used the trick, which she always used to calm him. Though, she did not know, he was the same Sasuke or not, but if the indication of his action was giving her any clue, she would calm him down.

She took Sasuke's hands in her small ones without thinking for once and neared to him.

"It is true, that girl died.." Sasuke tensed to listen these words again. But she pressed his hands under hers and slightly brushed her fingers on his cheek.

The shackle crackled and reminded her that she was prisoner or more than, a slave for him.

Freedom or Sasuke?

Freedom or her love?

Salvation or her life?

The questions could be confusing but she knew the answer. Her resolve was not like a wax, which could melt away with a little heat. Her resolve was like a mountain, which could not be affected by any storm or tornado. No matter what, she would bring him back. She just needed a little time and patience to understand the mind of her beloved and she would be successful.

She was no more a fan girl of him and this new and strong Sakura knew, how to overcome the situation like this. Sasuke was not only one, who was trained by Sanin or did great efforts to become powerful. Not like him or Naruto, but she was powerful in her own way. And in this regard, she was not needed to be compared by any of her teammate.

She pressed Sasuke's hand again and the snake inside of him rested a bit.

Yes, she was his. He should not doubt on the loyalty of her. Anyone could betray him but inwardly, he knew, she could not betray him, nor Naruto, neither Kakashi. They were his family and she was his home.

She continued once again.

"Yes, that girl died but with the death of that girl who only followed the good appearance, who only thought about triviality, without going in depth, who was weak and trivial and superficial and useless." She faltered a little bit by using word useless but truth was always bitter. Isn't it?

"But, then the boy came into her life, who realized her that what is the life of ninja and what is the strength of her own without the purpose of impressing the pretty boys" she smiled bitterly by emphasizing pretty boys.

Sasuke's heart beat dangerously for a moment, when she revealed that she had a boy in her life. He did not like this, the snake inside of him did not like it and now, it was creeping restlessly here and there, urging him to do something relate to bloodshed. Or just took from her, what was rightfully his; showed her that who was the master! But Sakura was near him, his hands under her one hand and her other hand was caressing his cheek.

The touch and temptation and the Sakura's fragrance and the homely feelings and the warmth were too much for him to take action. When Sakura started to have this impact on him, he did not know.

"That boy was the one, who made her realize that her behavior with her own teammate was not good, by saying that she was annoying" again the bitter smile spread on her lips but that time, her eyes held a layer of nostalgia. Something warmth stirred inside of Sasuke.

"This boy made her realize that no one is perfect, when I found him dead on the bridge of land of Wave..." She damped her lips again. The tongue of her was playing treacherous things with her lips, but Sasuke ignored the temptation in front of him and hissing of snake inside of him.

"That was the boy, for whom, I have grown her hairs on and that boy was the reason, for him she cut it out." Unconsciously, Sakura's hands went through her pale strands.

"When, she got to know about his inner commotion, realized about his dark side and got aware about his darkness, she realized that she was loving just a shell, the beautiful piece, the pretty face"

She continued, Sasuke listened intently, snake was still hissing.

"Then, the girl who still was shell, a trivial piece faded away". She paused, like wanted to gather her courage or some more words. But her words were that spontaneous that Sasuke did not think that any of them was reason of her pause.

"Then, after death of that shell, the real spirit have born. The girl who loves and has kindness and looks down the depth and wants to know her own strength to give the strength to her love ones," her both hands cupped his face and her thumbs brushed his temple lightly. "that time, it was not because of her rivalry over the popular girl to win the popular boy of academy, but this time, she wanted to take the pain of him" her knuckles were brushing on his calloused skin and he liked the strange but soothing act. "This time, she wanted to take away the loneliness from him, like he made her meet her own self, she wanted for him to meet with the light and beauty of life and happiness". Something stuck inside of her throat and she gulped hardly.

"She wanted to give every kind of happiness to the boy, because that time, she truly loved him, the way he was or the way he is!" Something started to glitter in her beautiful emerald eyes. Sasuke looked in awe and poured her every word in the core of his heart, where poison of snake was splaying everywhere. But somehow, Sasuke felt that her words were antidote.

"the girl tried every attempt to take the pain of boy and slowly and steadily, she thought that she was winning over. But..." She paused and the lump in her throat was gulped by her once again.

Sasuke's Sharingan was activated long ago. Her every moment was precious for him and he did not want to miss a bit.

"But then, a snake came and offered him the forbidden fruit in the form of power and he was lured by him. The girl was not eve and she was not able to lure him to take a taste of happiness." The lump was once again gulped down by Sakura and Sasuke felt that one was forming inside of his throat too.

"The girl was not temptation and she had not any forbidden fruit to offer him. But she had love, she had lots of love for the boy" her one hand was again pressing his hand but her left hand was still stroking his face. "So, the girl offered him, her love...her undying love for him and the eternity of happiness but he only said thank you to her. Do you think Sasuke, that the two words of gratitude can replace the eternity of happiness, she had offered." This time her both chained hands grasped his collar.

"Do you think Sasuke that the power was able to bring greater good in his than the promise of eternity of love and happiness? Why Sasuke? Why?" She jerked his collar that time, the lump inside of his throat was growing with every passing moment. "Why Sasuke, that boy did this to the girl? Didn't he know, she will be broken down, if he left?"

Sasuke was flabbergasted, it was not understatement. He never expected this reaction from her. Hack! Even, he did not expect the lump in his throat, the tears of snake and the ache in his heart.

"Answer me Sasuke" she shrieked this time but her voice was muffled because of pool of tears which were cascading through her green pools.

"Because..." He was not good in words, but this time, he felt obligated to answer her.

"Because, he knew, no matter, wherever he goes or whatever he does, one day, he will return to her", Sakura's eyes widened by his answer.

But he did not stop there, he found words after a long time and he did not want to stop now. "Because, he knew the girl is stronger than how she looks like" he found his thumbs wiping her tears. No matter, how shiny and glittering and beautiful those green pools look with water, but it always made his heart ache. And Uchiha Sasuke was always a selfish jerk, who always think about his pain. This time, he also wanted to sooth her pain. So that, he could find peace and salvation and cure and love.

He neared his face to her. "Because, he was confused, in darkness and like a darkness but he knew that she was light, like a firefly in the dark night and no matter what, whenever he feels lost in the darkness, he will follow her."

Sakura's tears were dried up and she was looking in his eyes, like she was mesmerized by his enchanted eyes. Her mouth was opened slightly, because of awe. He smiled a bit and closed her mouth with his forefinger. The blush of embarrassment crept on her cheeks and he found her mesmerizing.

"Yes, he will follow her like a lost bird in the dark night follows the firefly. Because, he knows that she will always lead him to the home"

Sasuke did not know why, but he saw the tear crept from her eye and fell on his hands. But that tear was not the sign of unhappiness, because of her lips formed a beautiful smile. He felt his lips also formed something which made them turn upward too. Their eyes still focused into each others and Sasuke did not understand why, he felt wetness in his own eyes too. Might be, Sakura's tears fell into his eyes. Or were they tears of happiness. What do you think?

...

* * *

I hope, you liked it. If you have any question or confusion about the episode, you can ask and must tell me, you like it or not. Every type of criticism will be appreciated. And one more thing, when Sakura said "two words appreciation" I know, arigato is one word but we are reading English, so I thought to make it in this way. I did not point out this thing inside the episode, because I do not want to break the rhythm. Do you like the scene of Sasusaku in which Sasuke feeds Sakura? I know, it was small thing to do but I want to point out that Sasuke is also a human and he can also do mistakes. Anyway, I will try my best to update soon and until then, take care of yourself.


End file.
